LeafClan Archive 3
Swampstar dismissed his Clan with a wave of his tail, spotting Longpaw with Palecloud. His fur bristling slightly, the charcoal bengal made his way over to his sister and the newcomer, but he quickly recognized the apprentice, his fur going flat. "Longpaw, is that you?" Swampstar only allowed cats he knew were friendly and formerly of MarshClan into his camp, if they were loners or kittypets, or visiting from another Clan. He gave Palecloud a small nod, allowing her to scamper off so he could speak with the former MarshClan tom. "What can I do for you?"Silverstar 22:55, April 7, 2015 (UTC) k wtf just happened?)))Whitestar 23:07, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (Read the last bits of the newest archive. I made Featherpaw a warrior since I have a lot of Health homework due to a teacher's lie, so idk if I can get on tomorrow) (screw vigil i havent roleplayed crabclaw and otterstripe for 2 days because nobody wants to relieve them so I aint sittin no vigil for Featherstep. sorry) Featherstep bounded up to her mentor after her ceremony, her eyes full of pride and excitement. "Hey, Swampstar!" She called to him, purring vigorously, "now that I am a warrior, want to go hunting? It will be just like old times!"-Featherstep Longpaw perked his ears when he heard his name come from a familiar cat's mouth. He turned slightly and grinned, "Swampstar! Great to see you again." He nodded his head deeply, "Looks as if you're starting a sucessful clan already." He paused, "I've heard you're looking for a medicine cat.. StarClan came to me in a dream, telling me to take the path of a medicine cat." His head tilted a small bit as he spoke, "So I looked here, as it seems you're in need of one. If you do not wish to allow me to duty, I will gladly leave." ~Longpaw Mallowfoot wearilly made his way to the Warrior's den, parting his jaws in a wide yawn. His shoulders ached as he rejoiced as he slid into his mossy nest, laying his head gently on his nest. He tucked his tail over his aching limbs, the tom's eyelids drooping quickly. Smudgetail panted, emerging into camp with a bloody rabbit. She dropped it onto the fresh-kill pile, ruffling her fur as she gazed around the camp, keeping a sharp eye out for Mallowfoot. Ripple.of.mc 02:35, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar turned to Featherstep, giving his former apprentice a small nod. "I suppose, just hold on a moment, I'm discussing something of great importance." After speaking these words, the noble tom turned to Longpaw, letting out a soft sigh of relief. "Yes, we are in great need of a Medicine Cat...I know you don't have any training Longpaw, but I do trust you. We happily welcome you into LeafClan as our Medicine Cat."Silverstar 01:34, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Featherstep shrugged off her leader's halt, and padded out of the camp, a small spring in her step. He waited patiently outside for Swampstar to follow.-Featherstep Mallowfoot stirred in his nest, flicking his ears silently as he dreamt. Smudgetail turned to look at Featherstep then to Longpaw. She smiled, a purr rising in her throat. She gave a small nod to Swampstar before making her way into the Warrior's den. Ripple.of.mc 18:03, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar nodded in response to Smudgetail as she passed before returning his gaze to Longpaw. "Since my sister's already spoken with you, I guess she could show you to the Medicine Cat Den. LeafClan happily welcomes you back, Longpaw. If you need anything, I sleep in the High Willow." The charcoal-colored leader nodded to Longpaw before shouldering his way out of camp, reaching Featherstep at a calm pace. "Hmmm, I thought I just gotten rid of you." He spoke in a teasing manner, slowing his pace.Silverstar 22:20, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Featherstep looked up from her pacing as Swampstar spoke, and she giggled slightly. "Your funny," she lied in a playful way. She began to lead the way, her normal walking as silent as any cat who was stalking prey. "I was thinking we could hunt around the wooded area towards the back of the territory." She meowed, looking back at Swampstar. "After all, that is where most of the mice are."-Featherstep Swampstar twitched his whiskers in amusement as he calmly followed after his warrior. "Mice, of course. We'll make our way to that area." That was where I scented the loner, after all... The leader thought, making his way in the direction of the wooded area of the territory.Silverstar 22:47, April 9, 2015 (UTC) When they had reached the edge of the forest, Featherstep stopped in her tracks, smelling the air. She picked up the scent of prey quite quickly, and was easily able to spot the mouse. She slowly stalked over and swiftly leapt at it. The mouse was dead before it knew what was happening. She brought the mouse back over to Swampstar, and placed it at his paws. "I need to talk to you about something." She started, looking off as if she was remembering something.-Featherstep Swampstar had been checking around the territory while Featherstep hunted, drifting about and tasting the air for any trace of loner. Apparently, the one who had intruded earlier had had a friend with him/her, but only briefly. One had hunted as well, killing prey successfully as if they knew the territory...Strange. Could our own former Clanmates be turning against us and raiding our territory? If so, I ''will do something about it.'' Swampstar was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Featherstep's question. "...What is it?"Silverstar 02:08, April 10, 2015 (UTC) "Where do I begin?" Featherstep thought out loud. "I just... I don't think... I don't think that I was meant to live in Marshclan." She looked at Swampstar quickly, seeing the clear confusion in his eyes."I have always felt, well, distant, from the others. I never talk to anybody, on my free time I always come here and watch the trees. I-I just, think I belong... Out there." She finished with a whisper, her gaze drifting off towards the forest. Then, she looked back at Swampstar, her eyes bright again as she tried to put a positive spin on what she was saying. "You know me, Swampstar. I hate the wet ground of the marsh, and I love mice. Where else do mice live but the forest, you know?"-Featherstep Swampstar flattened his ears as he took a step back. Featherstep couldn't possibly mean that she was leaving...Right? A bit of hurt flashed in the leader's eyes. He had spent so much time training Featherstep, proud of her progress. He had so much hopes, hoping that she may even one day succeed him. "You mean...You're leaving...?"Silverstar 02:23, April 10, 2015 (UTC) She looked down at her paws, ashamed of her desicion. "I'm afraid so..." She spoke softly, her words catching in her throat. Her heart hurt as she watched him step back, guilt flooding over her at what he must be feeling. "I am sorry. I always wanted to be nothing but a good warrior to Marshclan, but I just, Don't think I can be the best I can, if I am not happy." She looked back up at Swampstar, her yellow eyes pleading, begging for him to understand.-Featherstep (Featherstar? ;3) Swampstar flattened his ears once more before looking away. All that time he spent for her, training her, urging her onward...All for nothing. "...Fine. We're not MarshClan, we're LeafClan. Leave if you wish, but know one thing: don't turn your back on us, don't you dare try fighting us or taking our territory if you live as a loner. Know that when you leave, you will be welcomed back, but don't try to cause us any harm, or I will have no choice but to bring harm to you."Silverstar 02:30, April 10, 2015 (UTC) (I WANT THAT LOG AT THE BOTTOM OF THE MAP. thats a nice log :D) Featherstep flattened her ears at her former leader's words. She was appalled that he could suggest such a thing. She was even more surpirsed that he seemed to be threatening her. "I understand." She said finally before slowly turning around and padding off into the forest, hear tail dragging against the ground.-Featherstep Swampstar let out a soft groan. He didn't want to end their little friendship on a negative note. "Featherstep, wait." He called before clearing his throat, standing tall with his tail held high. "Remember, if you ever wish to return, you are welcomed here. This is your home. Heck, even if you start some loner clowder (hint hint :3), we will always be more of allies than acquaintances. Remember that, remember who you are. (oh gosh, not the Lion King again)"Silverstar 02:40, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Featherstep looked back at Swampstar momentarily, a hint of regret almost betrayed her emotional wall. She nodded with a smile, then turned back and padded into the forest, into a new beginning, a new life.-Featherstep (Alright, the war shall now be starting. I may not be on Monday, got the first game of the season. A rainy one too, it'll make some goooood sliding.) Swampstar later returned to camp, gathering his warriors to head out and claim the new territory. It was starting to rain, thundering echoing ahead. The ground would be more slippery, to LeafClan's liking. "Alright, let's head out!" The leader roared, and with a lash of his tail, his Clan poured out of camp, a few remaining behind to guard it. Swampstar led his patrol closer to the patrol, fury burning in his eyes like fire. Then, to his surprise, a cry sounded out: "Loners and Rogues, attack!!" Dovefeather leaped from the bushes, her former Clanmates and new friends pouring out behind her for a surprise-attack. The she-cat grappled with Swampstar, the charcoal leader's eyes widening with surprise. "Dovefeather, what're you doing?! We're your Clanmates!!" Swampstar was wrong. Dovefeather had and the other former MarshClan cats head left, and they were no longer LeafClan's friends. Flattening her ears, Dovefeather let her teeth sink into the leader's shoulder, only to find herself crying out in pain as Swampstar snapped at her ear.Silverstar 01:22, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Sleet yowled, his voice muffled by the other cat's chaniting. His eyes nervously darted from side to side, his fur bushing up and bristling. Mallowfoot shot out of the Warrior's Den, Smudgetail darting after him. Sleet widened his eyes at the number of cats, backing away in fear. Smudgetail snarled, leaping with outstretched claws at a rogue. Mallowfoot whipped around, his claws sparkling as he swatted his paw at a cat. Sleet let out a sharp yowl as he was tackled, tearing out with his claws at his attacker. Ripple.of.mc 02:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Eagle hissed in pure delight. He laughed at Sleet, which he disliked very much. Dodging a clawing, he managed to give good blows with a price. Half of his tail was clawed,and his ear had stinging nicks. Not caring, he leaped at Mallowfoot, and attempting to pin him to the ground.★Darкsнïne★ 02:32, April 12, 2015 (UTC) . Swampstar and Dovefeather continued to brawl, the she-cat sinking her claws into the leader's shoulders, while he did the same to her. They stood on two legs, locked in each other's grasp and occasionally aiming a bite at each other's neck. Swampstar even swung Dovefeather onto the ground, then bowling her over and rolling with her until he pinned her, fangs bared.Silverstar 03:44, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Mallowfoot hissed in surprise as Eagle bowled over him. He lashed out his frontpaws, his eyes widening in terror. StarClan help me! ''He prayed silently as he worked himself to his feet, snaring his claws into the tom's chest. Mallowfoot sneered as he thrashed his claws, flesh rippling out of his chest. Smudgetail spat again, swatting out a confident paw at the attacker's face. With a vicious agony-filled yowl, the attacker rolled out of the way, shooting into the fronds in an escape. Smudgetail yowled victory, but was quickly cut off as Sleet rolled onto her, hissing. Ripple.of.mc 04:41, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost began to stagger to her paws, watching the fight. "Swampstar!" She yowled. With a quick pace, she ran towards them. "How dare you! We're your Clanmates! In MarshClan, remember?" Guppysplash stopped for a moment to see a grey and white she-cat sitting in the middle of camp. "Hey, you! You- Get out of here!" Guppysplash leaped towards her, bowling her over. With a grunt, Sky bared her fangs, throwing the warrior off with a massive force. "This is ''our land!" Flamestar22 12:37, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Longpaw bounded towards the issue, his eyes wide, "Swampstar?!" He yowled, "This needs to stop!" He made out. Though over the sound of cats hissing and claws clashing, it was hard to hear his voice. He jumped forward, grabbing Dovefeather by the scruff and dragging her away from Swampstar, "Enough!" He hissed at both of them. He knew that other cats were fighting each other, but his main focus was on the leader. ~Longpaw Swampstar opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off as Dovefeather lashed out at Longpaw's face before roaring, "no, this Clan needs to stop! Birchstar said the Clan was over!" She spat, leaping at Swampstar once more and bowling the leader over, splattering both his and her pelt with mud.Silverstar 17:49, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Longpaw hissed, both in pain, and in shock at the move, "Why can you not see that this isn't MarshClan?" He paused, "Dovefeather, this is LeafClan!" He hissed, a small amount of blood trickling from his forehead, down into his eye. It blinded him momentarily, but he soon regained his sight in the eye, "Why can you not join us?! MarshClan is dead!" ~Longpaw "Birchstar's last order," Dovefeather began as she continued to fight with Swampstar, rolling with the tom in the soft, muddy soil, letting her claws sink into the leader's shoulder-fur. "Was to disband. How dare you and your clanmates go against his order?!"Silverstar 18:13, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Eagle tumbled away, breathing hard. His eyes glowed with fierce hostility and hatred. ((This battle will end in defeat of course. We don't want a new clan lost.)) "I shall never be defeated!" He leaped at ((I think)) Mallowfoot, the blood from his chest flying everywhere. He thrashed the cat to the ground and clawed his pelt. As he leaped, he tumbled into another cat and fell to the ground. He strangled to stand up again, knowing he was vulnerable to another attack from his attacking cat.~ ★Darкsнïne★ 18:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Longpaw bounded into the mud, ripping Dovefeather away from Swampstar yet again, "YOU MOUSEBRAIN! BIRCHSTAR LEFT US ALL TO DIE. HE IS GONE. WHY ARE YOU SO BLIND AS TO NOT SEE THAT?!" ''He towled loudly at her. Such a loud sound coming from such a small cat sounded strange. ~Longpaw ((GUYS THERE'S A CAT FIGHT HAPPENING OUTSIDE OMFFFF I CAN HEAR THE CATS SCREAMING)) "We can't just give up!" Snowfrost yowled, leaping forward to rip chunks of fur off of Dovefeather. "It was Swampstar's choice, not Birchstar's!" Flamestar22 18:20, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (-ahem- are you sure they're...fighting? It's spring and -dies of disgusted laughter-) Dovefeather bared her fangs at the new Medicine Cat as he tore her away from Swampstar. "''You are the fool! By disobeying Birchstar, you are breaking the code!" She spat before returning to Swampstar with a roar, the two getting back to their battle. (He's gonna lose a life here soon)Silverstar 18:22, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((-ahem- yes I am sure. Stop laughing omfg lmao. I can see them and they're fighting.)) Longpaw growled lowly, "He disbanded the clan! He is no longer our leader! He left us!" He hissed. nearly jumping on top of Doverfeather. But he held himself back, remembering his duty as medicine cat, "Just stop attaching Swampstar!" He growled, dragging her away yet against and attempting to pin her down, "CALM DOWN!" ~Longpaw ((X3 I think Silver thinks they're mating. Lel.))★Darкsнïne★ 18:31, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Dovefeather curled a lip before finding a lose hind leg, kicking out at Longpaw with it. "Yes he did, but that was still his order. Now get off of me kit, I'm trying to save my home! How would you like it if a Clan was trying to steal your land?!" She spat, flattening her ears before baring her fangs.Silverstar 18:34, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost bared her fangs at the she-cat. "We aren't stealing it! We're saving it!" Guppysplash continued to slash at Sky's face, ripping chunks of fur off her pelt. Flamestar22 18:44, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Longpaw staggered backwards slightly before regaining his balance, "I am not a kit! I should have already been a warrior when Birchstar left." He snapped, "They are not 'stealing the land', Dovefeather. They are seeking refuge after the old clan was taken apart. It no longer belongs to MarshClan." He spat. ~Longpaw ((Silver, after all of this, is it possible for me to be a full medicine cat? If so, then I'd like to have the cat named Longfeather. If that won't work, it's alright. And if you're against me wanting my cat to be longfeather, that's alright, as well. Sorry to ask.)) Mallowfoot's head buzzed, his head hit hard on the ground and he could see the blurry image of Eagle leap away. Blood poured from his chest and his pelt, he moaned, falling to the ground limp. Smudgetail's eyes darted towards the blood-soaked shape of Mallowfoot. She slit her claws across Sleet's muzzle, bounding over to Mallowfoot in panic. "Mallowfoot!" Smudgetail wailed, nudging him with her muzzle. "No... Noo!" She yowled into the sky, tears flooding her eyes. Fury gripped her and she whipped around, arching her back as her fur stood up wildly. "Swampstar! It's no use, there are too many." She wailed as more loners and rogues poured out of the bushes. "They don't fight with mercy! We're risking too many lives." Ripple.of.mc 05:21, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost let out a howl of pain, being thrown off by another rogue. "We..have to..fight..!" She stuttered, her breathing slowing. Sky ripped her teeth across Guppysplash's flank, tearing small furs off of his pelt. Flamestar22 23:15, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Sleet turned around, his cheek stinging as blood poured from it. He scraped his paw pad as he shot forward, helping Sky with Guppysplash. The small tom slid under Guppysplash's belly, twisting around to rake his claw against it. Sleet leaped out of the way, nodding curtly to Sky. Ripple.of.mc 01:11, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sky nodded, giving a thankful glance ot Sleet. "Now get out of here, the battle is won!" Sky chanted. Snowfrost lied on the ground, her legs shifting. No, I won't let them win! ''With a power hungry force, Snowfrost stood up, bowling over Sky before being pinned down. "Hah! Not so tough now," Mocked Spark. Flamestar22 23:23, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Whoops I meant the blood from eagle s chest. So undescriptive))'~Darkshine903' 02:10, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ((Yeah, that's fine Fern! Also, guys, remember that LeafClan was ambushed on their land, meaning if they give up, they lose their land. Also, they have more members than the rogues/loners, so will/should win ;) )) Swampstar, with a roar, threw Dovefeather off once more as she attempted to tackle him once more. There was no use for talks of peace, the loners and rogues wouldn't leave, they wanted LeafClan gone. There was only two things they could do: a) strike fear into them, or b) beat them. Baring his fangs, Swampstar lunged for Dovefeather as she recovered from the toss, yowling in surprise as he tackled her and pinned her with ease, sinking his fangs into her soft flesh.'Silverstar' 00:15, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail gave one last sorrowful glance at Mallowfoot's still body, her eyes filling with grief. She lost her only friend... Shaking her head, blood pounded in her ears. The caterwauls of the battling cats had gone quieter, but determination still rushed in Smudgetail's head. "Swampstar! The battle is lost, there are too many!" The patched she-cat yowled, repeating her words. Ripple of MoonClan 05:09, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost gave Smudgetail a bland, confused look. "We can't and won't give up! This is ''our territory, and we'll be brave and strong enough to defend it!" Sky slashed at Snowfrost, taking ahold of her back legs. Snowfrost kicked her hind legs, hissing and jumping in front of the Rogue. "Listen to your warriors, maybe it'll do you some good!" Spark spat, ripping flesh off of Guppysplash's back. With sudden movement, she threw the injured warrior to the ground. "Filthy traitor. You should've listenend to Birchstar's orders." Flamestar22 20:14, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "This is our land that we're battling on," Swampstar began, gritting his teeth in pain as he and Dovefeather locked in a brawl once more, the loner's claws sinking into his shoulders. "...And if we surrender, we'll lose our home!" If I need to sacrafice myself, then so be it. This is my Clan, and I won't let these fleabags lay a claw on them! Ignoring his burning wounds, Swampstar threw Dovefeather once more, the she-cat landing in thick, loose mud. She yowled in surprise as she sank a little, only to find Swampstar leaping at her once more, looking like he was ready to finish her off. She raised a claw to defend herself, only to find it sinking into the leader's neck. He gasped in pain, landing on Dovefeather and letting her sink deeper into the mud. Around her, her fellow loners and rogues yowled as they slipped and sunk into the deep, watery mud, struggling in its grasp. To Dovefeather's surprise, Swampstar staggered off of her, throwing himself at another loner and fighting him, only to send the intruder fleeing. "Loners, rogues, retreat!" Dovefeather gasped as she tried to struggle through the mud, only to find herself sinking in deeper. It had recently rained, making the swamp bigger and more dangerous, the loners and rogues finding themselves struggling and possibly drowning.Silverstar 16:51, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Why should we? We were doing good! He huffed and followed the others in anger. "We could lloinhave defethem!" He yowled at Dovefeather iin anger.~Darkshine903 17:00, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Are you kidding me?! We're drowning and there's only about seven of us left, fool! This is a whole Clan, unless you'd like to go confront them and get killed!" Spat Dovefeather, watching the loners and rogues flee.Silverstar 17:08, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ((I'm confused. Did LeafClan or the loners/rogues win?)) ((LeafClan. The loners and rogues weren't used to the muddy terrain, and started sinking due to a recent rain. Also, they weres starting to get picked off because of this, so they fled for two reasons)) ((Okay. So LeafClan didn't get any extra land?)) Ripple of MoonClan 18:18, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ((No, they were ambushed while making their way to the unclaimed land, so simply protected what is already their's. I'll have to talk with Dapp about them getting more land, since, according to the map, they have little land)) "Awww, but I was just starting the fun!" Spark mumbled, leaping off of Guppysplash and hissing. "Next time, you won't get so lucky," She snarled. Sky obeyed, jumping off Snowfrost. Snowfrost let out a heavy breath. ".S-swampstar.. are you okay?" Flamestar22 18:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ((I've made this template for all the clans to use on their pages. This template looks better and is much better than the current infobox being used on the clan pages. There is extra information that has been added that I just would like to let you know what it means in case you do not know. Under Habitat, the following are: Location, Climate, Predators, and Other Threats. There's also Deaths and Unique Skill under Clan Information. Under Location, you just say forest, river, marshes, open grassland, etc. Climate is your year round common climate. For example, ShadowClan being in the snowy environment they are, it's most likely to be mostly snow. RiverClan and LeafClan probably sunny and rainy. ThunderClan most likely the same as well. Predators are just the main animal that kills most cats. Example: birds of prey, snakes, foxes, badgers, dogs, eels or some crap (Idk you RiverClan people are crazy.) Other Threats actually does not having anything to do with predators. This is actually just another way to call "Current Conflicts". Loners, floods, clan situations, etc. Deaths is the recent amount of cats that have died. Not from the beginning because some clans like RiverClan or ShadowClan would need research. So just start once you lose a cat later on or now. Unique skill is just what the clan is best at. Swimming, digging, running? If there's none, just say none. Sorry for interrupting your daily roleplay but continue on. This is the template. http://t-r-o-t-c.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Clan_Infobox )) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 23:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail angrilly padded back to camp, her patched pelt stinging with wounds. Curse this flea-ridden Battle! ''She puffed, pricking her ears forward as she stomped through the undergrowth. Her tail drooped and she sighed, slowly and wearilly crawling into her nest. ''Tonight, Mallowfoot peacefully rests in StarClan, ''Smudgetail thought silently as she looked at his empty nest. Life was going to be lonely without him. Ripple of MoonClan 03:02, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Longpaw lowered his head slightly a he followed Smudgetail into camp closely. His eyes were narrowed to small slits as he made his was slowly to the Medicine cat den, fetching a few clumps of cobwebs that he wrapped around his paw to carry outside for the woudned cats. ~Longpaw Snowfrost, her eyes narrowed to slits, hung her head low as she stalked back into Camp. ''Atleast Mallowfoot rests peacefully with StarClan now.. ''She wrapped her tail around her paws, sighing at the thought of her dead Clanmate. Her wounds stung severely, and burned like the hot sun that warmed her pelt. Guppysplash snarled as he strode into camps. "Those stupid flea-brains!" He snapped, curling his lip into a snarl. "They think they can just retreat? Why didn't they just finish us off!" Flamestar22 20:08, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail opened her eyes, a thick array of sunlight slitting through them. She stumbled backwards, drawing in the sweet warm scent. ''Where am I? ... StarClan! ''Instantly remembering Mallowfoot, she padded forward, confused. Just as she had hoped, a tan pelt appeared to be padding towards her in the distance. The tom's pelt was starry and glossy, it was always beautifully groomed. Mallowfoot's scent hung in the air. "Mallowfoot! You're in StarClan!" She yowled with a purr, nuzzling his snout. Mallowfoot purred along with her, his starry eyes sparkling. "Yes, I am. I do not want you to be stuck in grieving forever. Always know that I am by your side, friend." The tom spoke, his purr quieting. Smudgetail nodded, yet there was still a wistful look in her eyes. The dream faded away, "No!" Smudgetail yowled, waking up in her nest. She stretched her jaws in a wide yawn, making her way out of her nest. She still could smell Mallowfoot's sweet scent. Ripple of MoonClan 00:13, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar flattened his ears as he returned to camp, trudging with his sister lying on his back. Poor Palecloud had been knocked out during the fight after receiving some good wounds, and the leader now lay her in Longpaw's den to be treated, or at least awakened. The gallant charcoal bengal then struggled onto High Willow, his gaze dull as he spoke to his wounded Clan. "We mourn for the loss of our Clan...Mallowfoot was a good warrior, brave and strong, a very valuable soul. StarClan shall most certainly accept him into their ranks, as he now deserves a good, peaceful rest. He will certainly be missed." Swampstar began, his head bowed. "...The loners and rogues we fought had once been our Clanmates, and not only betrayed us, but StarClan as well. Information about our attack had leaked, and in results, they ambushed us on our land. StarClan frowns down on them." Anger then burned in the wounded tom's eyes, his tail starting to lash slightly as he continued on. "They will regret what they have done, murdering their own blood, their own Clanmates, their own friends." Swampstar climbed down High Willow, his gaze suddenly turning sorrowful and worrisome as he looked in the Medicine Cat den, searching for any signs of Palecloud waking up.'Silverstar' 02:06, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail padded towards Swampstar, craning her neck to gaze sorrowful at the High Willow. She dipped her head, her ears flattened with grief. Although she had just seen him in a dream, he felt miles and miles away. Ripple of MoonClan 02:28, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost swallowed greif, pain, and agony that flowed inside her. Snowfrost gazed into the deepest, shallowest part of the forest. Her eyes grew pale, blazing in anger. She looked up to her leader, trotting towards him. "Anything you need me to do?" Flamestar22 11:24, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ((Yesss good moment to finally get active here.)) Mapleblaze looked up at the sky, her amber eyes watching the stars with grief. She didn't understand why there had to be trouble and deaths but there was probably never going to be a way around it. She looked back down and mourned for the lost cats. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:26, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail turned around, wearilly padding out of Camp to get some fresh air. She twitched her whiskers as she trotted into the foliage, her tail whisking behind her. Smudgetail turned her attention on a scuttling noise, and she quickly fell in a crouch. Ripple of MoonClan 00:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar closed his eyes as the listened to the upset, quiet voices of his Clanmates. The leader's ears angled to the cat speaking in front of him, opening his eyes to see Snowfrost attempting to talk with him. "...No, we need cats in camp right now...Just make sure everyone gets treated..."'Silverstar' 00:56, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost nodded, letting out a sharp hiss as pain flooded through her. "O-okay.." She limped over to the medicine den, calling out the Medicine Cats name before giving up and tiredly resting her head on her paws, waiting for the medicine cat. Flamestar22 20:55, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Smudgetail growled with satisfaction as she trotted back to camp with her head held high. A well-fed vole was dangling from her jaws as she emerged from the Entrance tunnel, her paws soggy with brown splatters. Neatly chucking the vole on top of the Freshkill Pile, Smudgetail took a step back to admire her Camp, lifting her paws one at a time to clean up her drenched fur. The patch-furred she-cat decided to help and bounded over to the Medicine Den, asking if she could be helpful. 'Ripple of MoonClan' 04:10, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Longpaw padded through the medicine den, a bunch of cobwebs wrapped around his paw before he put it away, "Hello, Smudgetail!" He called before looking at Snowfrost, "Just a moment." He called and grabbed a few more cobwebs before padding over to Snowfrost, "Here." He placed the cobwebs on her wound gently, as to not hurt her further, "Alright... These will help with pain." He padded away before coming back with a few dandelion leaves, offering them to her. He'd also brought out some dried oak leaves before chewing them up and setting them on the wounds, "These'll stop 4infections from setting in." He padded back off, coming back with only two poppy seeds, "And chew on these. They'll also help with the pain." He nodded before turning to Smudgetail, "There isn't too much to be done that I'll need help with. But thank you!" He went to grab a few more comwebs, but stopped, "Foxdung! I'm nearly out of cobwebs... Could you possibly go find some more?" He questioned. ~Longpaw From a distance, Swampstar watched his new medicine cat treat his deputy and warrior. ''I'm very happy I accepted him into the Clan, he's saving two lives right now...Who would know what we'd be without him? The leader rose to his paws, calmly approaching Longpaw before waving his tail in greetings. "I overheard you need some cobwebs...I can fetch them for you, where are they usually?" The charcoal bengal asked with a small incline of his head.Silverstar 20:10, May 10, 2015 (UTC) "T-thank you.." Snowfrost stuttered, her pain slowly easing. Meanwhile, Guppysplash sat in camp, scowling to himself quietly. Flamestar22 21:46, May 10, 2015 (UTC) He nodded towards Snowfrost, "Do not try speaking. It will only take away breath." He mewed before padding out of the den, looking at Swampstar. He quickly bowed his head and nodded, "Yes, I am nearly out. And... With cats injured, that can be very fatal. It would be very, very nice if you could go fetch some more, Swampstar." He smiled, "Thank you." Longpaw flicked his tail. ~Longpaw Category:Archives